Benang di Rumah Suci
by Lee Thea
Summary: Tuhan, enggankah kau bicara padaku? Mengapa kau perlihatkan keindahan cinta di saat kau akan mengambilnya dariku? KookV, MinYoon, Slight MinV.


**"String."**

 **By Lee Thea.**

 **T**

 **KookV, MinYoon** **, Slight MinV**

 **BTS belongs to God, BigHit Ent., and Their Parents.**

#

 _Setiap tanda pagar menandakan pergantian sudut pandang._

#

Aku duduk di pinggiran sepi restoran dengan lapar bersimbah di sekujur tubuh kurusku. Aku menatap mereka yang berlalu lalang dengan netraku yang dikelami hitam di bawah mata. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan dunia ini? Hari ini bagaikan hari sebelum dunia diakhiri. Semua orang berjalan, berbicara, mendengung bagaikan lebah yang berdesakan memasuki lubang telingaku.

Tuhan, enggankah kau bicara padaku?

Pantulan samar diriku pada kaca restoran balik menatapku yang putih, pucat seperti kertas yang ternoda air mengering. Seperti gelandangan dengan rambut gondrong dan tersimpul acak, serta rambut wajah yang tak terawat. Pelayan saja enggan melayaniku dengan layak. Mungkinkah polisi akan menggeretku pada jeruji besi? Lihatlah, penampilanku bagai pecandu ekstasi. Hancur, sinkron dengan inti rasaku yang buyar.

Tuhan, kenapa kau mengirim Kim Taehyung padaku?

Dosa apa aku hingga kau beginikan aku?

#

Aku bersumpah demi malam yang kosong akan bintang dan rembulan, demi ikan tak bernama di laut lepas yang dalam, demi hantu-hantu di alam mati yang meratap akan dosa dan penyesalan mereka di kehidupan, demi Adam dan tulang rusuknya Hawa yang suci. Hari ini aku begitu wangi seperti surga yang pintunya terbuka dengan celah yang sedikit. Wajahku bagai patung dengan pahatan termahal yang indah, aku begitu indah, seperti angsa putih di tengah danau, menarik siapapun untuk melihat dan mengaguminya.

Aku tersenyum bahagia, bohong, begitu melihat detik jam yang mendekati angka 12. Hari ini cerah, dan aku akan menikahi seorang pujangga dengan kekayaan setara satu gunung beserta emas di dalamnya, yang tak habis apabila kau keruk hingga terbentuk kolam.

Tapi hari ini aku bergelut dengan ketidakikhlasan.

Hari ini aku bukan Kim Taehyung.

Tuhan, apa yang kau murkai dariku? Mengapa kau perlihatkan aku cinta yang semanis kurma namun diakhir kau renggut cinta itu, cinta yang bukan milikku? Mengapa kau terbangkan merpati padaku padahal bukan merpati itu yang kau maksudkan untukku?

Tuhan, aku bersumpah demi Firdaus dan Jahanam, ampuni aku, jangan murkai aku.

Mengapa kau singkap Jeon Jungkook, selebihnya kau lemparkan aku pada Park Jimin?

#

Rumah ibadah itu sebuah tempat yang kucintai, sebagai umat Tuhan yang taat. Tapi entah mengapa setan begitu indah hari ini, dan siapa yang menghasut malaikat untuk memusuhiku agar aku tak beranjak dari restoran ini.

Seharusnya aku tersenyum, ikut bahagia dengan janji suci yang mengikat kekasih hatiku yang berbahagia. Aku mencoba tersenyum sebagaimana aku tersenyum pada kecantikan hakiki seorang Kim Taehyung.

Makanan mendingin berkait dengan teh yang manis namun terasa hambar. Aku seperti orang-orang Romusha yang menguras keringat dengan busung lapar, bertarung dengan sengat patah hati dan pasrah dengan takdir yang mempekerjakan jantungku demi rasa sakit yang begitu nyata.

Aku bangkit. Di sebuah kegelapan, tapi aku menggenggam cahaya di telapak tangan kasarku. Kugenggam erat seakan ia akan terbang dan menghilang seperti debu di loteng rumahku.

Aku akan memberikan cahaya terakhirku untuk kekasih yang kucintai.

#

Altar itu, dahulu adalah mimpiku.

Menikah dan berciuman mesra, menyusun rumah tangga yang diberkahi. Berdoa bersama di meja makan sebelum memulai kudapan, berpeluk cium dengan afeksi pada pasangan dan keturunan hingga hayat diakhiri Tuhan.

Namun altar bagai mimpi burukku hari ini. Aku tak seharusnya berjalan didampingi anak-anak yang menaburkan bunga, dengan wajah tertunduk tanpa senyum gugup bahagia. Aku tak seharusnya bersetel putih di kulit coklatku.

Dahulu suara pernikahan adalah nyanyian terbaik, ketika aku masih digelayut ibu bapakku, suara yang kuimpikan sebagai iringan pembawa tokoh utama yang menuju kebahagiaan abadi.

Hari ini aku dan Park Jimin adalah tokoh utama.

Namun tak semua pernikahan adalah akhir bahagia bukan?

#

Aku menatap gedung suci yang penuh kemegahan surgawi di hadapanku. Aku datang dengan sedikit buah tangan kebahagiaan untuk kekasihku dan pendampingnya (beberapa saat lagi). Mataku dipenuhi kabut yang hatiku produksi, kabut yang siap tumpah sebagai air di hadapan mereka.

Kekasihku begitu malang layaknya aku di penghujung infinit nestapa. Mari kutunjukan betapa besar dan raksasanya kasih sayangku, walau aku tahu, selamanya, sampai aku dan kau dipertemukan lagi di Firdaus, kau bukanlah pria yang kukecup sayang setiap pagi di atas ranjang.

Aku berperang pada diri sendiri, di ambang gerbang Rumah Suci milik Tuhan ini.

Mari kutunjukkan, syair cintaku yang indahnya Gibran dan Poe saja tak bisa sandingi.

#

Aku memejamkan mataku, menunggu pria dengan bibir penuh yang menawan mengatakan ucapan sakral yang menjadi penentu berhasilnya upacara cinta ini. Kemudian nanti aku dan dia akan memberikan getar cinta fana di kulit bibir, menandakan aku sepenuhnya sah menjadi milik Jimin.

Aku menatap Jimin, pria yang ayahku bawa setelah pertemuan dengan rekannya. Aku diam-diam menggapai benang hatinya yang belum tertaut, mencari cara agar semua cepat selesai dan aku bisa pulang ke rumahku, menangis meraung-raung memanggil nama Jeon Jungkook.

#

Pintu terbuka.

Jimin dan Taehyung mengalihkan pandangan pada dari masing-masing netra ke arah datangnya tamu yang terlambat, yang sesungguhnya tak ingin Taehyung lihat hari ini, sampai seterusnya. Yang ia yakini bahwa hujan akan turun lagi bila seorang pria menghampirinya dengan sebuah kenangan yang dirangkum dengan rajutan kasih.

Jungkook berdiri di sana, dengan kemeja putih sederhana dengan jas hitam yang kontras dengan milik Jimin dan Taehyung. Janggut dan kumisnya telah ia papas, sementara rambutnya ia buat gundukan dibawah kepalanya, _undercut_ rapinya mengintip di sana.

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangan, menunduk lemah dan dingin, sebuah sunyi menelusuri tiap marmer rumah ibadah yang dingin, menusuk tiap kaki dan tubuh yang berdiam disana.

"Kita akhiri saja, Taehyung."

Mutiara berhias kecoklatan Taehyung membola.

#

Hari ini aku menikahi pria yang kukenali sebagai Kim Taehyung. Pria cerdas dengan senyum bagaikan sinar matahari pagi yang hangat dan menenangkan, mengirim energi pada tiap raga yang lelah dan jiwa yang tak bernyawa.

Aku tahu sejak awal, kita, manusia, dikirim Tuhan pada janin seorang ibunda dengan benang-benang yang kasat dan tak kita ketahui ujungnya, dan pula tak kita ketahui dengan siapa tersimpul.

Tapi satu yang kutahu, sekuat dan selihai apapun kemampuanku untuk bersimpul, benangku bagai jemari dengan belut pada benang Taehyung.

Jadi, dengan semua air di muka bumi, semua ilmu di dunia ini, semua rahasia Tuhan di alam semesta ini, aku bersumpah di genggaman erat Yang Maha Kuasa.

"Kita akhiri saja, Taehyung."

Aku tersenyum menatap mata yang penuh pertanyaan itu.

Maka aku berucap dengan lantang, penuh kebahagiaan akan meluluhkan rahasia yang membeku di setiap pembuluh darahku. "Aku mencintai Min Yoongi."

"Kita hentikan sampai sini saja."

Kulihat wajah orangtuaku dan orangtua Taehyung yang penuh kejut. Aku berbalik pada Taehyung, "Pergilah, temui Jungkook."

Hari ini, hari dimana suara surga terhenti dengan ketercengangan, dan hiruk pikuk pertanyaan bagai kelas yang disambangi kawan baru. Taehyung pergi meninggalkanku di Altar, mencium Jeon Jungkook di pintu rumah suci. Bertukar saliva lewat geliat lidah yang penuh kelegaan yang dicintai, yang menyematkan surat-surat kebenaran cinta pada jemaat upacara sakral di tempat ini, membuka mata orang-orang yang jadi pelaku akan kebutaan harta. Sesungguhnya keutamaan hidup adalah kasih sayang, dan terkadang penghalang adalah harta.

Hari ini, hari berbahagia yang sebenarnya, karena kami punya dua pengantin dadakan di sini.

 **END**

 _Thanks for read, your review is valuable for me._


End file.
